Sarah Drew
Sarah Drew played April Kepner from season six to season fourteen of Grey's Anatomy. Her character appeared in Seattle Grace: Message of Hope as well. She also played Judy in season two of Private Practice. She made her directorial debut with Grey's Anatomy: B-Team, a six-part web series. Biography Drew was born in Charlottesville, Virginia and raised in Stony Brook, New York on Long Island. Her mother, Dr. Jean Drew, is a science teacher. Her father, Charles Drew, is the senior pastor at Emmanuel Presbyterian Church in New York City. Drew began acting in school plays, community theater with Take One Theatre Arts, and Summerstock. She received a Bachelor's degree in Drama from the University of Virginia in 2002. In June 2002, she married Peter Lanfer, a lecturer at UCLA. They have two children. The family resides in Los Angeles. Drew is good friends with fellow Everwood star Emily VanCamp. Career In 1997, while still in high school, Drew lent her voice to the animated television series Daria, playing the character Stacy Rowe. She also voiced that same character in the Daria animated television movies Is It Fall Yet? and Is It College Yet? In 2001, Drew made her professional stage debut as Juliet in Romeo and Juliet at the McCarter Theater in Princeton, New Jersey. She made her Broadway debut in 2003 in Vincent in Brixton, which later took her to London's West End. She made the move to television with a guest-starring role in the series Wonderfalls, and was in the feature film Radio, starring Cuba Gooding Jr. She appeared in the theatrical feature American Pastime, as Katie Burrell, the daughter of a Japanese relocation camp sergeant. On June 9, 2010, she was promoted to a series regular on Grey's Anatomy. Filmography *''Republic of Sarah'' (????) *''Twinkle All the Way'' (2019) *''A Cohort of Guests (short)'' (2019) *''Christmas Pen Pals'' (2018) *''Indivisible'' (2018) *''Cagney & Lacey'' (2018) *''Walking Marshall Walker (short)'' (2014) *''Moms' Night Out'' (2014) *''Headlights (short)'' (2013) *''Tug'' (2010) *''Inside the Box'' (2009) *''Front of the Class'' (2008) *''Wieners'' (2008) *''Reinventing the Wheelers'' (2007) *''The Violin (short)'' (2007) *''American Pastime'' (2007) *''Locked Upstairs (short)'' (2006) *''The Baxter'' (2005) *''Radio'' (2003) *''Daria in 'It It College Yet?' (2002) *''Daria in 'It It Fall Yet?' (2000) Television *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2009-2018) *''Seattle Grace: Message of Hope'' (2010) *''Miami Medical'' (2010) *''Supernatural'' (2010) *''Glee'' (2009) *''Mad Men'' (2008-2009) *''In Plain Sight'' (2009) *''Numb3rs'' (2009) *''Castle'' (2009) *''Private Practice'' (2008-2009) *''Privileged'' (2008) *''Medium'' (2008) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2007) *''Cold Case'' (2006) *''Everwood'' (2004-2006) *''Wonderfalls'' (2004) *''Daria'' (1997-2001) Director *''Grey's Anatomy: B-Team'' (2018) Notes and Trivia *Despite many actors having portrayed two different characters on the two shows, Sarah Drew is the only main cast of one show to have played a different character on the other. Other main cast members have always portrayed their character crossing over when they appeared on the other show. *Sarah has become close friends with Caterina Scorsone. They also hang out outside of work. *Sarah didn't audition for the role of April. She was cast on a ShondaLand pilot that didn't get picked up, but Shonda asked her to guest star on Grey's for a two-episode arc. The morning after the episode where April gets fired aired, Sarah got a call from her agent to inform her they were interested in bringing her back. *Sarah shadowed Chandra Wilson while she was directing episode 14.03 and later made her directorial debut on the webisode series Grey's Anatomy: B-Team. *If she could bring any dead character back, Sarah said she would bring back Lexie Grey. *She is a Presbyterian. *On March 8, 2018, it was announced that the producers had not picked up Sarah's option for the fifteenth season, meaning season fourteen is her last season as part of the main cast. The same happened to Jessica Capshaw. **Sarah herself was only told two days before, on March 6. **On March 19, 2018, a plane with a banner reading "We <3 Sarah Drew & Jessica Capshaw" flew over set during lunch. The plane was sent by fans as a reaction to the two actresses leaving at the end of the season. **Her last day of filming was April 19, 2018. External Links * * * * de:Sarah Drew fr:Sarah Drew Category:Actors Category:Directors